


3 Months a Secret

by Sams_Unicorn



Series: Howling at the Moon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animalistic Behavior, Biting, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Sex, Sibling Incest, Werewolves, Wincest - Freeform, Worried!Protective!Dean, werewolf!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Unicorn/pseuds/Sams_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Madison's death took more of a toll on Sam than Dean originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Months a Secret

Sam was good at keeping it a secret. He managed to keep Dean in the dark for three months. Three months after Madison, Sam was aware of what he had turned into. 

Really it was Sam’s fault. He had told Madison to bite him. It was a personal kink. He just didn’t expect her to bite hard enough to draw blood. It wasn’t even the first thing he thought of when she wolfed out again. 

It came to him when she was begging him to shoot her. He prayed to god the bite didn’t affect him when she wasn’t a wolf. 

He made preparations for the next week leading up to the full moon just in case. He walked himself in the middle of woods nearby the motel Dean had gotten them into and chained himself to a sturdy tree. For a long time he waited. Right when Sam was about fall into an uncomfortable sleep, he felt it. Something sharp twisted in his gut as if the wolf inside were clawing its way out from deep in his belly. The pain was mild at first, but it grew quickly and Sam screamed. 

This isn’t right, he thought. I’m supposed to be asleep when it happens. 

He screamed again and prayed Dean never woke up to find his bed empty. He prayed that the chains held him for the whole night. He prayed someone was listening to his prayers. 

Soon something was taking over his consciousness turning his wails of pain into howls of freedom and victory. The wolf was taking over completely and he was powerless against it. It stretched its claws and snapped its teeth, pulling against its restraints. 

Sam watched through the eyes of his wolf with horror as the animal caught the scent of human blood not very far away. It clawed desperately at the thick chains. 

For three months he’d been chaining himself to trees and putting a gun loaded with silver rounds to his chest, but he was too weak to pull the trigger. He didn’t want to leave Dean after their dad, knowing his older brother would somehow blame himself. 

But now Sam was thinking that it wasn’t enough. Not only was he awake when he turned, but he was beginning to get strange, animal-like urges. His sense of smell was heightened and he could swear he saw his eye color change to a glowing yellow once when he was angry. His temper was getting shorter each month. It was scaring the crap out of him. 

He thought it might be side effects to not eating human hearts and he didn’t like it. He always put raw meat out in the reach of his wolf on full moons, but it only had a taste for human. 

Dean still didn’t seem to notice anything wrong and it made Sam wonder if he was getting rusty or if he was just that ignorant. 

Sam tried to be as normal as he could, but it was kind of hard when he could smell everything Dean had eaten in the last week on his breath. It was disgusting. And then there was the bars Dean always dragged him to. The music was always too loud and the scent of pheromones was too strong. Lust was always in the air and Sam was the only one who could smell it. He ended up spending each time with a sourpuss expression of plain annoyance. 

Sometimes it was easy to control himself and sometimes it wasn’t. He tried to talk to Dean about it once. He was prepared to tell him the truth and maybe even beg for death like Madison had, but Dean brushed him off. He was too busy watching some old western movie, saying whatever Sam had to say, it could wait. 

That made him see red. He was always frustrated with pent up anger before he was a werewolf, but now it busted out of him. He closed himself off in the bathroom before he completely lost himself. A low, animalistic growl escaped his chest. His eyes were glowing yellow; he could see it in the mirror. And there it was. The craving was nearly unbearable. It was hunger more painful than turning. 

“Sam, you okay in there?” Dean called. He was still on his bed, eyes glued to the TV screen, Sam could tell by the lack of sincerity in his voice. 

Sam didn’t reply, afraid his voice wouldn’t be his. He turned on the water in the shower and stood under it, still clothed but not caring. He just wanted to find some way to soothe the wolf away. 

To his surprise, it actually worked. The moment he focused on the feel of the water against his skin, the wolf faded back. Sam was so relieved that he let himself laugh. Of all things, water was all he needed all along. He took his clothes off and just enjoyed the feel of the spray. 

It was a while later when Dean knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey, you’ve been in there for hours. I gotta piss,” he said through the door. 

It didn’t feel like hours to Sam. Next week was the week of the wolf and he had things to plan out anyway. He shut off the now freezing water. Sam didn’t shiver at the cold. He just put a towel around his waist and left his soaked clothes. 

Dean looked annoyed when he opened the door. He pushed his way past Sam and slammed the bathroom door behind him. 

Sam had to find a hunt they could finish quickly and convince Dean to stay in motels over the next week’s nights. 

***

Dean knew Sam. He knew him better than anyone else, but all the sudden he was doing things that made Dean think differently. He didn’t say anything because he thought it was too soon. He figured Sam was just still mourning Madison. 

When he found Sam’s soaking wet clothes on the floor of the bathroom, he knew he shouldn’t have blown the kid off earlier. Everything was still in his jean pockets; cell phone, money, fake IDs, everything! It was like he forgot he was wearing clothes until after he got in the shower. What the hell? 

Something bigger than Madison’s loss was going on with Sam and Dean was going to find out what. 

***

Sam took long showers and made sure he had a bottle of water in case his wolf decided to make an appearance. He was glad that he finally found something that gave himself control. Better water than something harder to keep discreet. 

He noticed Dean watching him more closely lately. Waiting for a slip up that never came. Eventually he gave up looking for whatever it was he thought he might see. 

It was the night of the first change of the month and he had everything ready again. He slipped out of their motel room and walked toward the nearest wooded area. 

Dean saw Sam grab a bag and walk out and for a moment, he thought Sam was running away again. He knew he was wrong when Sam completely ignored the cars in the parking lot and just kept walking. Dean got dressed quickly and followed his little brother into a heavily forested area. 

Sam was almost where he wanted to be when the wind changed and he smelt it. He stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around. Dean’s familiar scent drifted on the breeze. Sam knew this day was coming soon. “Dean, I know you’re out there,” he said. 

When Sam stopped, Dean stopped too, surprised by the abrupt change. Then Sam said what he hoped he wouldn’t. 

Dean walked the distance between them and cautiously approached Sam. 

“Why did you follow me, Dean?” he asked quietly. 

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t answer. 

Sam sighed. “C’mon. I have something to show you.” He started leading them to his ultimate destination. 

“What’s this about?” Dean couldn’t help asking. 

Sam stopped and threw his bag down at the base of the tree he would be using tonight. “The lunar cycle doesn’t wait.” 

He tossed Dean his silver loaded pistol. Dean caught it numbly, the meaning of Sam’s words still sinking in. 

He watched as Sam pulled a long, durably strong chain out of the duffle he had taken with him. Sam wrapped it loosely around the tree once and locked it with a padlock. Then he took the other end of the chain and wrapped it tightly around his middle three times and padlocked it as well. 

“Sam, what–“

“Just stay out of my reach. No matter what happens, stay out of my reach,” he said. It was humiliating enough to show Dean, but if he accidentally killed Dean, he was sure he’d finally pull the trigger on himself. “If you want to, shoot me,” he said more quietly. 

Sam put a key in his pocket. The key to the padlocks. He could see the wheels turning in Dean’s head as he pieced it together. “She bit you? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” Dean yelled. 

“I wasn’t sure. Just wanted to make sure,” Sam nearly whispered. His breath hitched at the familiar feeling of his insides turning painfully. Dean took a few steps forward. “Stay back!” Sam yelled at him. “It’s starting.” 

Dean stepped back again. He looked away while Sam convulsed in pain and tried to stop screaming. Dean only dared to bring his gaze back when howls replaced Sam’s screams. He couldn’t believe it was his brother before him. Sam’s eyes were yellow and glowing, his teeth had lengthened dangerously to sharp points, and his nails turned to razor sharp claws. The werewolf immediately began clawing and snapping in Dean’s direction, agitated by the smell of his fear and the small amount of pheromones he was giving off.

Sam’s human mind was disgusted, but his wolf mind wanted it. It wanted it and would pay any cost to have it. Sam tried to fight it, but the wolf’s will was stronger than his. The pressure of the chains on his ribs made him think he might hurt himself. 

Eventually, the wolf gave up trying to get to Dean and gave itself room to breathe again. Sam was relieved for a second, but his wolf went and threw itself in Dean’s direction. Sam felt the pain of the chains pressing hard into his body when he was yanked back. 

Dean had been watching with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. The gun fell from his hands when Sam came at him with from farther away. “Sam, stop! You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Dean warned him. 

Sam wanted to scream. He knew that and if he had control, he would stop. 

The wolf went back toward the tree, turned, and came back at Dean again. It coughed when the air left its lungs. It snorted and growled and clawed at the ground. 

“Holy shit, Sam stop!” Dean yelled again. For a moment he did stop. He stopped thrashing and clawing and growling, but when he couldn’t hear Dean’s voice, he lashed out again and again. “Sam take it easy,” Dean said. “It’s me Sammy. It’s Dean.”

Sam stopped again. His eyes bore on Dean, wanting more. Expecting more. His chest heaved, every exhale made a small, quiet growl.

“This scares the crap outta me, but I’m going to get closer so you don’t hurt yourself. Just calm down.” Dean kept his eyes low, hand outstretched toward Sam as stepped forward slowly. He kept talking. “I’m leaving the gun and walking to my death. My brother, the werewolf, is going to kill me, but I’m really hoping I’m wrong. 

“When I get to you, please don’t eat me,” he begged. “Sam, I know you’re in there somewhere. Try to control it for me so I can get close.” 

Sam was surprised when he found his lips were trembling. “Nugh….get…bre….back…” he tried to say. 

“I don’t need to get back. You won’t hurt me. You love me too much,” Dean smirked, trying to lighten the situation with a tease. 

Sam balled his hands into fists. “Wo…..wolf……not…ler…love….” he managed to grumble between gritted, sharp teeth. 

Dean took a deep breath. He stepped within Sam’s reach. “I’m going to touch you now. I’ll try to keep talking.” Dean took Sam’s arm gently. “Not so bad–“

The wolf pounced on Dean, tackling him to the ground, all breath leaving his lungs. “Easy, Sam! Easy! Shit!” The fear in Dean’s voice was delicious. 

Sam was holding Dean down harshly. He sniffed Dean’s neck, hot breath over pulsing skin, scenting the spiking lust in his blood. When Dean struggled, Sam let his teeth lightly press into his throat, a warning to stop moving. 

Dean whimpered humiliatingly and stilled from absolute terror of being bitten. Sam sniffed down Dean’s body, only to stop at Dean’s crotch. The wolf nuzzled Dean with his face and tried to lick him through his pants before using its claws to shred the crotch of the jeans away. Dean was trembling now, wishing he wasn’t being turned on by his little brother. 

Sam licked Dean’s half hard cock to full arousal. “Shit, this is so wrong,” Dean whispered. 

Dean was pushed to sit on his hands and knees, not daring fight the obvious alpha. He knew what Sam wanted now and he was trying very hard to keep himself relaxed. The more he tensed, the worse it would hurt. 

Sam tore away the seat of Dean’s jeans, licking his way to Dean’s hole. Dean squealed–he fucking squealed–and shivered, but he didn’t squirm away. The wolf growled–more like purred–vibrating from its chest to Dean’s opening.

The real Sam clawed away in his own mind, fighting and losing dominance over his own body. He was horrified of the situation and desperately trying to stop. He was still tuned into every sensation. He could smell Dean’s mixed scent of leather, shaving cream, bacon cheese burger, cotton clothing, whiskey, beer, sweat, smoke, dirt, lighter fluid, fear, pheromones, and blood. He could taste him like he’s sure not many ever have while the wolf tongue fucked him. And Dean liked it. 

He fucking liked it.

Why wasn’t he fighting as hard as Sam was to stop this? What kind of pent up kink does Dean have to like this shit? 

“Ah, teeth, Sam! Watch the teeth!” Dean yelled. 

The wolf took its tongue away and ripped Dean’s pants all the way off, leaving him bare for the whole world. It looked down at its own pants and clawed away the front of those as well. It was rock hard and ready. 

Dean felt Sam hump him. He felt him try and blindly find his hole. Dean reached behind himself and guided him in only to be swatted away by claws. Blood immediately dripped down his arm by the scratches. Dean gasped and groaned at both the wound and the feeling of Sam thrust himself to the hilt, not giving him any adjusting time. 

The wolf slammed home without mercy. It thrusted in and out without a rhythm of any sort. Dean grunted in pain every time, but he somehow managed to stay hard and wanting more. Sam couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. 

Dean was almost there. The edge was so close. He always wondered what it would be like to be taken forcefully and harshly and now that he’s had it, he likes it. Dean loved it, and he wanted more. He tried meeting Sam’s thrusts, but claws dug into his hips, stilling him immediately. 

Then Sam started swelling inside him. It took Dean a moment to process what it was and it was a full on animal knot. Sam was knotting him. And it was working. The knot caught at his rim painfully, but when San thrusted it back in, pressure on his prostate gave him what he needed. He came and cried out from all of the intense sensations. 

The wolf came inside of Dean, but it wasn’t normal. Sam knew it wasn’t normal. He was shooting more semen inside Dean than he thought he ever had. He felt his body drape over Dean, for the first time in the last moons, the wolf was sated. Finally satisfied. 

A long, low howl was sung by it as it pumped the last of its cum inside Dean with one last rock in its hips. The wolf scented Dean’s neck and grazed its teeth over until it found the spot it was looking for. 

Sam and Dean both tensed up at the wolf ready to bite. Sam had stopped fighting somewhere along the line but started again when he thought it was going to bite him. Dean trembled with terror again. “No, Sam stop! Not that, anything but that!” 

For some reason, the wolf listened this time. It settled for licking Dean’s throat. 

Every few minutes, the knot would surge with a little more cum until it finally deflated like twenty minutes later. The wolf pulled out of Dean and laid Dean down on his side and curled up behind him. The chain was still uncomfortable, but the wolf brushed it off. 

For the first time in three months, the wolf thought a single word–not a growl or a distressed yelp or even a howl. It though the word mate.

***

Sam woke up feeling sore from the change and horrified by Dean’s body still spooning him. Sam’s face was nuzzled into Dean’s shoulder. The morning was crisp and damp, but Sam was hot and worried. 

He shot up and looked down at Dean who was already awake, eyes staring blankly ahead. Sam silently went into his routine of preparing to be seen in civilization again. He freed himself, wrapped up the chain and replaced the spot of his spare clothes with it in his bag. He threw a pair of sweat pants at Dean while putting on a pair of his own after discarding his ruined jeans.

Sam was never sure of what to expect so he prepared for everything. He could smell the meat in the bag that only now seemed appetizing. That’s how it was. He would change back after the night and have cravings for anything with blood. Sam took the meat out of the mini cooler in his bag and ripped into it savagely until the packaging was licked completely clean. 

Dean had put the pants on and stared at Sam as he ate his way into a meat package and slurped it all up raw. Part of him was disgusted and telling him to do what was right and put Sam out of his self-guilt misery. The other, more selfish part of him said it’s you brother and no matter what, you watch out for Sammy. 

Sam dropped the plastic packaging, went back into his duffle and pulled out wet wipes to clean himself up. He took special care of wiping his face from the mess of meat blood. 

He packed up and started heading off without Dean and not bothering to see if he followed (he had ears that would detect that). 

***

Dean walked stiffly behind Sam as they made their way back to the motel. He was trying to keep it discreet, hoping Sam wouldn’t notice. Not that it would help anything. Sam was mad at him. He could see it in his tensed up shoulders. 

He wasn’t completely sure why. Dean had given Sam’s wolf what it wanted with minimal consequences. It didn’t even hurt that bad. 

As if the world knew he was lying to himself and telling him no, Dean tripped over a root protruding from the ground. Sam looked back to see Dean on the forest floor looking like a pouting child before he pushed himself up and walking on faster. 

Sam turned around to hide his smile and thought of why he was mad again. He didn’t want to be happy yet. He wanted to be mad and yell at Dean when they got back to their room and ask him what the hell he was thinking. 

They continued their tense silence until the returned to the room. 

***

The first thing Dean did was plop down on his bed and get comfortable. 

“If you fall asleep, I will drag you out of that bed,” Sam growled. 

Dean sighed heavily. “And so it begins.” 

“Why in the hell did you think it was okay to get close? I told you to stay away!” he yelled. 

Dean rolled on his back and subtly traced the scratches on his arm. “You were going to hurt yourself. I think you already did. Take off your shirt, I wanna see it.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re worried about my injuries?! I pretty much…I raped you, Dean! I could’ve bitten you! I could’ve killed you!” For a long moment they just studied each other. 

“You didn’t rape me, Sam. That’s not the first time I’ve taken it up the ass,” he said with a light smirk. 

Sam visibly flinched and turned away from his brother. He felt the wolf’s jealousy twist his chest uncomfortably. “You don’t understand what you’ve done. The wolf inside me thinks you’re its mate. Do you know what that means?”

“More sex?” Dean snorted. 

“This isn’t funny! Why aren’t you freaking out?” Sam demanded. 

Dean closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “You haven’t killed anyone, right?” 

Sam turned to face Dean again. “No, but–“

“Then you’re doing everything right. There’s nothing to freak out about, but I think there are more comfortable ways to keep yourself locked up.” Dean walked over to Sam and started to unbutton his flannel shirt. “I just wanna see it.” 

Sam let him strip off his shirts and tried not to move too much. Dark red, purple, and black marks littered his entire abdomen. “Jesus, Sam! Have you tried cushioning the chains somehow?” 

“I figured if it’s painful enough, it would stop trying to get away,” Sam nearly whispered. 

Dean pushed his hand into the most irritated area making Sam gasp in pain and step back. His eyes burst with yellow light, losing control for a split moment. “It looks like pain triggers it,” Dean said. “From now on, I’m going to be there during your changes. Six days left now, right? I can take it.” 

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “Are you listening to yourself? You basically just told me to give the wolf some slack and let it torture you.” 

“I think you’re forgetting I liked it and came,” he muttered.

“But you took it out of fear,” Sam pointed out. Dean just kept his attention on the dark bruises and grooves on Sam, tracing them lightly with his fingers. “Now that you’ve seen mine, show me yours.” 

“What?” Dean looked confused. 

“Let me see the damage I’ve done,” Sam insisted. “Take your pants off.” 

Dean was about to argue, but when he looked into Sam’s eyes, he knew he shouldn’t challenge him. He shucked off the oversized sweat pants and tried not to blush in embarrassment. 

“Bend over,” Sam ordered. 

Even though it wasn’t specifically sexy or kinky sounding, Dean’s cock still twitched with light interest. Sam’s nostrils flared the way they did when Sam was smelling something terrible, but he didn’t otherwise say anything. Dean did as he was told, bending over Sam’s bed. Sam spread his cheeks and examined the irritated and swollen flesh. He was angry for causing something so brutal. 

His fingers traced the bruises and scabs on Dean’s hips from Sam’s claws and iron grip. He turned away, overwhelmed by the sudden lust in the air and headed straight to the shower. The scent of Dean’s pheromones were making his wolf feel desperate to help satisfy its mate. Sam felt his nails lengthen and his eyes turn, a growl seeping through his clenched teeth. 

“What the hell Sam?” Dean yelled as he put the sweats back on. He appeared in the door way to see Sam standing under the spray of the shower head, eyes closed and fists clenched. 

“Stay back!” Sam pleaded. “You’re triggering it. Why do you have to be so damn horny all the time?” 

Dean just stood awkwardly for a moment. “Is the water necessary?” 

“It helps me control it,” Sam said as he glanced down at the claws on his fingers with still glowing eyes. “Or at least it used to.” He shot a bitter sweet smile at Dean. “I haven’t been this out of control since the first time I changed,” he breathed out, barely audible over the sound of the water pressure. 

Dean stepped into the bathroom, hesitated for a moment, and then continued to walk toward Sam. “You know, I don’t mind you losing control with me.” He steeped under the spray next to Sam, barely fitting the both of them under the small amount of shower space given. 

All Sam could smell was Dean and all he could hear was Dean’s heart beat wildly. 

A silent agreement went between them and Sam grabbed Dean by the waist and hoisted him up effortlessly with a small growl. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips and rocked against him. Sam couldn’t believe how good it felt to give in and let himself just feel Dean.

There was one moment of hesitation where neither Sam or Dean could remember what came next. Sam remembered first and fisted the back of Dean’s shirt where he was holding him up and tore the skin clinging tee in two, throwing each piece aside for later worries. Dean looked into Sam’s predatory gaze and saw the sheer desire in his darkening yellow irises. 

Dean pulled Sam down for a surprising but forceful kiss. It was fierce and dominant and Sam responded, making animal noises that Dean assumed meant pleasure. Sam pulled away and tried to speak over his growling. “Bite me,” he murmured. 

Dean leaned forward and brushed his teeth over the skin of Sam’s neck and clamped them hard enough to bruise. Sam groaned and rocked his hips faster. “Harder,” he demanded. Dean sank his teeth into Sam’s flesh tasting blood. Sam made a long, drawn-out growling/howling mixture noise and Dean knew he came. 

Sam continued to thrust his hips against Dean, riding out his orgasm. His knot swelled in his pants at the base of his cock, but it deflated much faster than when it was in Dean. Dean leaned back against the tile wall of the shower while Sam still held him up and pulled his cock out of his soaked pants. It only took a few strokes to get him to come, thick ropes covering his hand, Sam’s stomach and his own chest. Sam leaned down and licked his mate’s chest and hand clean. What was on his stomach he let wash away in the water. 

Sam put Dean down who seemed to have trouble standing. He turned away to turn the water off. 

Again, Sam felt relief so intense that he almost felt human again. He felt the wolf ease away, satisfied for the time being. 

When Sam turned back around to face Dean, the older brother was relieved to see familiar hazel eyes looking back at him. He saw the bloody mark on Sam’s neck and saw other thin scars that he’d never noticed before. They were all bite marks. Dean suddenly realized exactly how Madison had turned him. “You told her to bite you, didn’t you?” he asked aloud. 

Sam covered the newest, most profound scar on the opposite side of his neck as Dean’s bite. Dean didn’t realize how ridiculous he looked with his pants pulled down just far enough for his dick to hang out while he breathed like he’d just run a marathon, body and clothes (what little he had left on) both dripping wet. “I would have told you, but it honestly wasn’t the first thing I thought of when she turned again,” Sam tried to explain. 

“It’s okay, Sammy. You’re not in trouble,” Dean assured him. “But it still spread when she was…herself.” 

Sam stepped out of the shower and shed himself of the soiled pants he had on. “Yeah, but not in the same way. I can turn out of the full moon if I get angry enough and the change doesn’t happen in my sleep like hers did.” 

Sam left Dean alone in the bathroom to ponder those thoughts as he tossed himself into his bed, still wet, but uncaring. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep. He wasn’t really surprised when Dean slid in right next to him. 

“Just here for the warmth, you had the shower on freezing,” Dean explained. 

Sam snorted. “Whatever gets you through the night.” 

***

Sam woke up what felt like just minutes later, but sleep during his lunar cycle always felt that way. Dreamless and restless. He felt Dean’s warm body just inches from his own. Sam looked at the clock on the bed stand and shot out of bed, realizing how late it was. It was too late. He had minutes before he changed. 

“Dean, wake up!” Sam told him urgently as he threw himself at his duffel bag and found the chain and padlocks. 

Dean looked startled by Sam’s frantic movements. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“I should’ve set an alarm or something,” Sam muttered to himself. “It’s my fault and now I’ve screwed everything to hell.” 

“Sam, stop and tell me what’s going on,” Dean demanded. 

Sam looked back at the time again, not that he needed it. He could feel the wolf getting impatient within him, waiting to claw its way out. “I’m about to change. We slept too long and now there’s no time to get to the woods. I need you to chain me to the bed.” 

It should have been awkward because they were both still naked, but Dean didn’t feel that way as he used each end of the chain liked hand cuffs and locked them to the headboard. He made sure he put cloth in between Sam’s skin and the chain so he wouldn’t bruise so bad. 

The change started quickly after that. Sam pulled at his restraints as he writhed in pain. He tried to stay quiet so they didn’t get kicked out of the motel from noise complaints, but as the wolf took over Sam was growling and yowling, arching his back away from the mattress, and just trying to get to Dean who had stood back and watched patiently and had time to grab lubricant from his duffle. 

When Sam didn’t appear to be in pain anymore, Dean approached the bed. He squirted the lube over his fingers as he climbed over Sam who had gone still, wondering what Dean was up to. Dean ran one hand soothingly up Sam’s thigh while the other gently touched Sam’s hole and slowly slipped his index finger inside. 

He expected the werewolf to thrash at the discomfort, but to his surprise, the wolf figured out immediately that he had no control over the situation like he did last time and fighting would only make him more uncomfortable. “You need someone to teach you that you can’t always be the alpha male. Right now I’m the alpha and you will submit to me,” Dean said as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Sam, adding more fingers quickly. He didn’t have much resistance and wasn’t showing signs of being in pain. 

Sam watched Dean from within too. He felt the slight burn more than the wolf did, but didn’t fight it. Dean brushed his prostate earning himself desperate whimpers and groans and suddenly Sam was fucking himself down on Dean’s fingers. Dean chuckled softly as he twisted his fingers in Sam, watching the wolf open its mouth with a silent moan. 

Sam had grown hard quickly, cock curling against his stomach. Dean had never seen a more attractive sight. “God Sammy, you’re beautiful. Even like this.” Sam showed no sign of acknowledgement toward the words, just kept keening and whimpering. “You don’t understand a word I’m saying, do you?” Still no human response. 

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his ready cock. “I’m going to take care of you like I always do, little brother. I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to have you like this. To have you at all.” Dean pushed in slowly at first, but the wolf below him didn’t want slow. It wanted rough and hard. He steadied Sam’s hips and lifted them up a bit for better access. Sam closed his eyes as Dean started a rough rhythm that had his little brother writhing within seconds. 

Dean knew he didn’t have long. The wolf’s groaning and growling noises of pleasure were coming closer together and Dean knew it wouldn’t take very long before he was coming. He tried to just focus on feeling as he thrusted in and out of his wolfed out baby brother. Then Sam was baring his neck for Dean. He leaned down, lips over the bite he’d made earlier and whispered, “I told you you’d submit. You’re too easy, Sammy.” And then he bit down over the exact same mark. 

Sam came with a sharp yowl, the bite was almost always a direct way to get him to orgasm. Dean licked at Sam’s bloody wound and smiled against it. “Too easy, Sammy,” he repeated. He pulled out of Sam and immediately went to work to get Sam hard again. He wasn’t even close to being finished yet. 

Dean took Sam’s oversensitive cock and stroked it quickly. His mouth trailed down to his chest where he nibbled and nipped on one of Sam’s nipples. “C’mon, baby. That’s not all you got, is it?” Dean was proud when Sam started getting hard again already. “Good boy,” he praised. 

He strattled Sam’s hips, opened the lube bottle again, and slicked Sam up before he quickly sank down on him. Dean’s breath hitched at the burn and discomfort. Having absolutely no prep was something he was going to have to get used to if he kept this up. He rolled his hips sharply making Sam throw his head back. Sam’s hips kept jerking, trying to have some say so in the way Dean was moving and finally Dean fell forward, kissing and nibbling at Sam’s skin and letting Sam’s hips move freely. 

The wolf thrusted into Dean with everything it had. Dean gritted his teeth against the slight pain and cried out when his prostate was brush, chasing away the burn. He gasped and sat up again wanting to feel the knot swell inside him and tie them together. It wasn’t long before he got what he wanted. “Oh, God Sammy!” he screamed as the knot pushed against his sweet spot in just the right way. He came shouting Sam’s name and collapsing over his chest. 

Sam felt the wolf come; the intensity of the orgasm shook his entire being. The wolf fell still with small rolls of his hips, using Dean to milk its knot dry. 

Dean breathed heavily for a few minutes before looking up at Sam’s face. Curious yellow eyes glowed back at him. A smirk spread on Dean’s face. “I gotta say, I kinda like that knot of yours,” he whispered and rocked his hips a little for emphasis. 

Sam’s chest rumbled with a soft growl of acknowledgement that sounded close to a purr. Dean rested his head in the crook of Sam’s neck, taking in the scent of his little brother. When Sam’s knot finally deflated, Dean moved off of Sam and nuzzled into his side comfortably. 

***

It was the first time Sam woke up human after a change where he didn’t feel hungry. Dean slept soundly beside him, snoring softly. His wrists were still bound, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He wanted to wrap himself around his mate and get lost in his unique scent. 

Sam didn’t want to admit it, but in the depths of his mind he had accepted whatever it was he and Dean had now. As long as Dean let him, Sam would let the wolf satisfy itself. 

The only thing he had to worry about was controlling his strength and not hurt Dean.


End file.
